The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for stabilizing newly planted trees and shrubs to prevent them from shifting or toppling while their root systems are first developing, and more particularly to devices and methods for securing the root balls of the newly planted trees or shrubs into proper position.
In the initial period, newly planted trees or shrubs typically require some level of assisted support to avert tilting or toppling. Strong winds and excessive moisture can cause a poorly supported tree or shrub to lean excessively or fall to the ground. Adequate support not only enhances the survival of the tree or shrub during the critical growth period, but also reduces the risks of injury to people and of damage to property. The support is usually maintained until the roots have sufficiently established themselves in the ground. The time required for the roots to establish themselves can vary depending on tree or shrub type, growth conditions, soil type and condition, moisture and nutrient level and other factors. Adequate support is necessary for larger trees or shrubs especially those planted during wet or freezing weather.
Conventional methods for supporting trees or shrubs typically include driving two or more stakes into the ground adjacent to the trunk or the tree or shrub and tethering the trunk to the stakes with guy wires to provide the support. The stakes are usually composed of wood or other suitable material in the form of short spikes a few inches in length to elongate poles a few feet in length. The stakes can deteriorate rapidly and are typically limited to single use. Such conventional methods are generally limited to stabilizing small to moderate sized trees and shrubs, and are not recommended for supporting substantially larger trees and shrubs.
There are several disadvantages associated with using stakes and guy wire systems. The stakes and guy wires are typically exposed above grade level of the ground, and can pose hazards to passing traffic such as pedestrians, children, ground maintenance equipment such as lawnmowers and the like. The presence of such components are usually displeasing to the eye and often undesirably detract from the appearance of the tree or shrub and the surrounding area. The stakes and guy wires also need frequent attention and adjustment, since they can become loosened, vandalized, damaged, shifted or simply outgrown by the tree or shrub. Once the roots of the tree or shrub have become established, the stakes and guy wires require prompt disassembly and removal to prevent potentially fatal disfigurement or injury to the tree or shrub.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for developing an improved device and method for providing a tree or shrub with adequate support at the time of planting that avoids the limitations associated with conventional devices and methods as highlighted above.
It is an object of this invention to provide a unitary multi-pronged device, fabricated from a single piece of material, of sufficient size to engage both the root ball and the surrounding undisturbed earth, that can provide stabilizing support for any size tree or shrub.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tree and/or shrub stabilizing support without potentially hazardous cables, ropes, or wires, or stakes.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tree and/or shrub stabilizing support apparatus that is not difficult to mow or to trim around.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tree and/or shrub stabilizing support apparatus that is not unsightly.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a stabilizing support apparatus that after a period of time in which the planting becomes self-supporting, the components of the apparatus can remain in the ground.
Another object of the invention is to provide a stabilizing support apparatus that can be made permanent, or can be removed and used again.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tree and/or shrub stabilizing support apparatus including a device that is applicable to small trees and shrubs, and equally applicable to larger plantings.
Another object of the invention is to provide a tree and/or shrub stabilizing support apparatus that provides superior physical stabilization in comparison to conventional systems.
Another object is to provide a tree and/or shrub stabilizing support apparatus comprising a unitary multi-grouped tubular device and tool for driving the device into the ground without damage.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tree and/or shrub stabilizing support apparatus that is quicker and easier to install than the conventional methods.
Another object of the invention is to provide an improved tree and/or shrub stabilizing support apparatus including a device that facilitates the application of water and/or fertilizer to the root system of the tree or shrub.
In one embodiment of the invention, with the problems of the prior art in mind, various objects of the invention are provided by a novel unitary tree stabilizing device, fabricated from a single piece of material, having a cross member, and two side portions of prongs perpendicularly depending or bent from proximate the ends of the horizontal cross member. The embodiment typically has a vertical outer prong bent from proximate one end of the horizontal cross member, and a vertical inner prong bent from the other end of the cross member. The free ends of the outer and inner prongs include tapered ground penetrating tips that can be formed, for example, by cutting the free ends at an angle relative to the horizontal.
In a second embodiment, the angles and orientation of the ground penetrating tips at the respective free ends of the prongs are selected to substantially prevent the prongs from breaking up the root ball as the present device is driven into the ground.
In all of the embodiments described, the unitary tree stabilization devices may consist of material such as iron, steel, or other metal, preferably free of harmful platings or coatings. Typically, an inexpensive material such as metal or plastic polymer in the form of a reinforcement bar (rebar) or a tubular member can be used. Other suitable materials can also be used for fabricating the device of the present invention. Optionally, the device can include a through cavity or hollow core extending from an inlet in the cross member to a plurality of holes in the prongs through which a substance such as water or fertilizer can be conveniently irrigated directly to the roots of the tree or shrub beneath the ground.
In all of the embodiments described, the unitary tree stabilizing device is preferably installed at the time the tree or shrub is planted. After the root ball of the tree or shrub is set into an appropriate sized hole, the tree is positioned to the proper vertical position and desired orientation, and the surrounding hole space is filled with soil, the tree stabilizing device is driven into the ground such that the outer prong engages the soil around the root ball, and the inner prong engages the root ball. The outer prong is of a sufficient length to be held permanently and securely into the earth, and the shorter inner prong is arranged both in position and length to engage the root ball securely. The unitary tree stabilization device is typically driven into the earth deep enough so that the cross member will be recessed into the root ball and adjacent soil to ensure a secure anchoring engagement of the device with the root ball. By recessing the cross member into the root ball, the tree stabilization device is positioned below the finished grade of the ground. Since the tree stabilization device is established below the finished grade, the disadvantages of the prior art including hazards to passing traffic, unappealing appearance and the like, are avoided.